The invention relates to a method for providing an operating strategy for at least one motor vehicle on a route section using information about motor vehicles that are present in the surroundings, wherein the information is collected via a vehicle ad hoc network.
Vehicle ad hoc networks are used for communication by motor vehicles in which, inter alia, an information item pertaining to an operating parameter, such as the speed of a motor vehicle, can also be transmitted to a further motor vehicle or a fixed infrastructure component (roadside unit, RSU). This information item can then be used in order to customize the respective operating parameter in the received motor vehicle. A known technology for forming a vehicle ad hoc network is car-to-car communication or more generally, if infrastructure components are also involved, car-to-X communication. These standards are available from the Car-to-Car Communication Consortium, for example.
US 2011/0208399 describes a method for ascertaining a queue risk and a driving strategy, particularly an optimum speed, taking account of operating data (e.g. the speed) of other vehicles by car-to-car communication and queue reports. The motor vehicle driver can have the ascertained result displayed as a driving recommendation.
DE 10 2010 054 077 A1 describes a method for providing a driving recommendation, wherein a probable speed profile for a route section that is ahead of the vehicle is ascertained. To this end, speed profiles recorded from the past are examined for patterns.
A driving recommendation that is based on a probability calculation does not reflect the current situation, however. The disadvantage of the related art is also that the receiving motor vehicle can only react to an existing situation, without the possibility of a predictive mode of driving that avoids the formation of a queue, for example. A typical example is the mode of driving at the end of a queue. When vehicles reach the end of a queue and therefore increase their speed of travel, in many cases this results in fresh, wave-like queue formation behind the actual end of the queue if there are too many vehicles at that location simultaneously.